


Tumblr Drabbles

by deliciously_devient



Category: Avengers, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciously_devient/pseuds/deliciously_devient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smutty drabbles for everyone who asks for them on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Drabbles

"Tony, no."  
"But it's tradition."  
"No."  
"But you're the one who said we should get in the Christmas spirit!"  
"The Christmas spirit does not include frotting underneath mistletoe!"  
"Little Cap disagrees with you," Tony purred as he thrust his hips against Steve's, and the super soldier suppressed a groan. Tony had him pinned in the doorway, one hand underneath his khakis, caressing his bare ass, his hips thrusting against the super soldier's.  
"Tony someone could see," he groaned weakly, knowing his resolve to stop this was as good as gone.  
"My tower," Tony murmured, and he rutted hard up against Steve, squeezing his ass in the process. Steve was done for, already keyed up from the teasing Tony had delivered, and he made a soft, whimpering noise as he arched, coming in his pants as Tony continued to rut against him.  
"Tony!" he whined softly, biting the billionaire's neck as he rode out his orgasm.  
"Merry Christmas," Tony growled into his ear as his hips stuttered and stilled.


End file.
